warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Timberdash/BayClan
Oof So... I decided to make this for the next Clan contest. Oh well, it’s a massive W.I.P Creation Rules 1: You do not need to ask to be in BayClan. However, you need to ask when creating a leader/deputy/medicine cat/cat of ThornClan heritage. On my message wall or here is fine. 2: Please do not make a cat in the current BayClan era. I spent a lot of time on it an another cat could make the whole thing go crazy. You may make a cat in the Bay, Ivy, Prickle, Ice, Mint, Duck, Dawn, Pale or Fawn eras though. 3: Make sure they follow all wiki rules ;) Clan characters :BayClan cats are usually thick muscled and thin furred. Their thick muscles allow them to keep warm in water, and their thin fur is easy to groom and doesn’t get caught in any undergrowth/bracken/branches. :BayClan cats are often loyal to their Clan. They have a strong mindset of what is right and what isn’t, which is a main reason why the Clan has their own set of extra rules. BayClan cats are often intellegant. Territory BayClan camp :BayClan camp is a stone cove that rests beside a cliff. The cove has two openings, one facing the beach, and the other facing the bay waters. On the side of the cove beside the cliff, there are four caves. Three of these caves are the nursery, medicine den, and elders den. The highest of these caves is the leaders den, which is reachable by a rock pile where the leader also makes speeches. :The other two dens are the apprentices den and warriors den. They are made up of rocks, leaves, moss, and sticks. Between them is the fresh-kill pile. The beach W.I.P The forest W.I.P Redstones W.I.P Ivy stream W.I.P Bay waters W.I.P Flora, fauna, poisons, and possible injuries Flora *Marigold - leaves can be used to fight infection *Seaweed - washed up sometimes of shore. Used as bandages. *Moss - acts as bandages or as a sponge. Also used for kits to play with. *Thyme - used to reduce shock *Rosemary - covers the scent of death. *Catmint - banned for medicine use as cats enjoy getting high on it *Tansy - used for coughs *Lavender - can be crushed under a cats nose to help them sleep. Can also be used to hide the scent of death *Basil - given to young kits as a kind of vaccines, helps build up immunity to greencough *Coriander - pulp rubbed on joints to stop aching, also given to kits as a vaccine Fauna *Willets - brown shorebird, often used as prey *Minnows - small fish used as prey *Eagles - sometimes killed as prey, mostly a predator to cats *Crabs - killed as prey, young apprentices are not allowed to hunt them. *Seagulls - killed as prey *Mice - killed as prey *Water vole - killed as prey insert text here Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Clans (Fanon)